Decisión
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Decide, InuYasha. Tienes que salvar a las dos mujeres que amas, pero solo podrás salvar a una. [Reto de cumpleaños para Oaky-chan, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Decisión**

**Summary:** Decide, InuYasha. Tienes que salvar a las dos mujeres que amas, pero solo podrás salvar a una. [Reto de cumpleaños para Oaky-chan, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se encontraba afuera de la nueva mansión de Naraku. Sango y Miroku se habían quedado atrás, cubriéndolo. Sujetaba su espada con ambas manos y miraba a su odiado enemigo con furia en los ojos.

_—Ju, ju, InuYasha, te ves tenso, ¿qué será lo que te mantiene así?__—le preguntó Naraku con burla._

_— ¡Cállate! Sabes perfectamente a que he venido, ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!_

_Solo pudo escucharse una risa macabra y vio como del interior de la mansión salían dos demonios hechos de algún material viscoso. Abrió los ojos a más no poder al distinguir que, además de a Kagome, esos demonios traían a Kikyô._

_—Maldito. ¡Suéltalas en este instante!__—gritó furioso._

_Vio como Naraku reía y luego vio como los dos demonios se separaban, quedando al menos a 100 metros de distancia. Vio también como estos se volvían color de rojo y amenazaban con tragarse a cualquiera de las dos en cualquier instante._

_—Decide, InuYasha. Tienes que salvar a las dos mujeres que amas, pero solo podrás salvar a una._

_Otra risa maniática pudo escucharse._

_Apretó el mango de su espada dispuesto a dispararle, cuando vio que uno de los monstruos comenzó a tragarse a Kikyô._

_— ¡Kikyô!__—tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella rescatarla, cuando notó que lo mismo sucedía con Kagome. Ambas estando inconscientes._

_—Esto será divertido.__—dijo Naraku con maldad para luego lanzar al hanyô cuchillas envenenadas, que con costo este logró esquivar._

_— ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltalas ahora!_

_—Ju, ju, InuYasha. La muerte de ambas está en tus manos. Podrás salvar a una, pero llevaras toda tu vida la muerte de la otra en tu conciencia. Decide, InuYasha, ¿salvarás a Kikyô, la mujer que siempre amaste, o a Kagome?_

_—Maldición.__—masculló._

_Observó como la parte de abajo de los demonios comenzaba a volverse una especie de ácido desintegrador. Kagome era la que estaba siendo absorbida más rápido._

_— ¡Kagome!__—pero inmediatamente se detuvo al ver a Kikyô en la misma situación.__—Maldición._

_—Decide, InuYasha, o morirán ambas._

_Y era cierto. Estaban a punto de tocar el ácido. Maldijo fuertemente y se dirigió con rapidez hacia uno de los demonios. Llegando a tiempo justo antes de que la desintegrara, destrozándolo. Volteo a ver al otro lado con la mujer en brazos y solo vio un cuerpo terminando de desintegrarse._

_—Ju, ju, InuYasha, me has hecho un enorme favor.__—y dicho esto, Naraku desapareció._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró en una cabaña.

_— ¡Kagome! ¿Ya te has despertado?__—pudo escuchar la voz de InuYasha y se reincorporó de golpe._

_— ¡InuYasha, Kikyô estaba en…!—se calló inmediatamente al ver el semblante del hanyô._

_—Lo sé, Kagome. Kikyô murió._

_Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y culpa._

_— ¿eh? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿No pudiste salvarla?__—él negó con la cabeza.__— ¡La hubieras salvado primero! Tú la necesitas contigo, InuYasha.__—dijo Kagome con semblante triste._

_—Tenía que salvar a una de las dos, Kagome, y no podía dejarte._

_— ¿eh? P-Pero tú…_

_— ¡Prometí protegerte!__—le gritó exasperado.__—además, Kikyô ya estaba muerta, no podía permitir que tú murieras también, Kagome._

_—Lo siento, si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, Kikyô no habría muerto.__—dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_—No es tu culpa, ya te dije, la decisión fue mía._

_— ¿Preferiste salvarme a mí?__—preguntó levantando la mirada con ojos brillantes._

_—Ya te lo dije, Kagome. Además, no podría soportar que tú también murieras. Con Kikyô, ya lo había aceptado, aunque fuera difícil, pero contigo es diferente._

_—Yo…_

_—Olvídalo, Kagome. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_—Sí, estoy bien.__—una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios._

_—Bien, aun debemos encontrar al maldito de Naraku y derrotarlo._

_—Hai._

_InuYasha estaba sufriendo, lo sabía. Ahora que Kikyô había abandonado este mundo, ¿Qué debía hacer ella?_

_—No es tu culpa, Kagome. —dijo al ver la expresión de la joven. —Kikyô… ella… debía morir de una forma u otra, no importa cuánto deseara evitarlo. Pero si tú hubieras muerto… yo… no podría soportarlo, Kagome._

_—InuYasha…_

_—Kagome, yo… yo… yo te…_

_— ¡Kagome! ¡Ya te has despertado! —Shippô entró feliz a la cabaña y el hanyô soltó un gruñido gutural antes de levantarse molesto y salir de la cabaña._

_En esos instantes Kagome sí deseó que a Shippô lo atacaran miles de demonios juntos. ¡Se le iba a declarar! Kami-sama, no podía creerlo, estaba segura que esa oportunidad no se volvería a presentar jamás en la vida._

_— ¿Kagome?_

_—Eh, ¡ah! Sí, estoy bien. —le dedicó una sonrisa al kitsune._

_Bueno, ¿Qué podía hacerle?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A:** Bueno, esto lo escribí en unos 15 minutos :/

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
